


Whiskers and Moon-Eyes

by starria



Category: Death Note
Genre: (Minor) Time Skips, (which is basically the concept for this whole thing), Canon Compliant, Cats, Humor, L and Cats, L drops the F-bomb, Light Angst, M/M, Swearing, adorableness, dat pun title tho, everything else is the same, if anyone's sensitive to that, in his head that is, that's the important thing here, which comes hand in hand with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starria/pseuds/starria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Light is handcuffed to L for the sake of the investigation, he finds that he's not the only party disgruntled by the situation.<br/>This is a collection of memories wherein Light is at odds with the dark-haired, moon-eyed, irritable, and mischievous creature he's forced to live with, and the two must learn to put aside their differences and reconcile for the sake of the case... oh. And L's there too. Laughing at them. (In other words, the story where L has a cat named Irene, and the difference--or lack thereof--it makes in the Yotsuba!Arc.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Glimpses of Nine

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is a set of nine selective instances; snapshots ranging anywhere between L and Light first being handcuffed together to... well, L's death. It's in the bare-bones fashion of stage direction (or perhaps minimal RP style), intended to see how much can be conveyed with just dialogue and as little description as possible. The timeline isn't strict, but essentially its Light's first interaction with Irene, moments in-between, and then their last one.

Light: What is  that?

 

L:.....this is a cat, Light-kun.

 

Light: Not what I was asking.

 

L:  Her name is Irene. She has been my faithful companion for many years.

 

Light: I didn’t take you to be the kind to keep pets.

 

L: … She is not the one on a leash, Light-kun.

 

Light: *bitchy sour-lemon face*

 

L: Actually, were it not for this *jingles the chain* I might not be able to tell you apart. The resemblance is uncanny.

 

Light: *sighs since L is trolling him* She looks more like  you  actually...

 

L: *steamrollers over him* You two do have have quite a lot in common… She is very intelligent... she is fond of impractical amounts of sleep…. she keeps herself meticulously well-groomed... *the cat sits on top of his hands or shoves something off the desk*........she is also a brat. *looks at Light, and gives a tiny grin* You two should get along just fine.

Irene and Light: *bitch face intensifies*

 

\+ - + - + - + - + - +

  
  


L: ...what do you think?

 

I: *proceeds to clean herself*

 

L:....I get the feeling you are not giving me your full attention, Irene-san.

 

Light: *half-asleep* Are you talking to the  cat ?

 

L: Irene-san’s input is invaluable. 

 

Light:......*eyes narrow at him, wondering if he’s really THAT weird*

 

L: *pretending to be offended* Irene-san has assisted me with the conclusions of multiple cases. 

 

Light: I can’t tell if you’re joking or not.

 

L: Irene-san, Light-kun is doubting your abilities as an investigative assistant.

 

I: *continues to lick herself*

 

L: Yes, I agree.

 

Light: What.

 

L: She says since you’re Kira, it makes sense that you would try to dismiss such a valuable resource in the investigation.

 

Light: Now I  know  you’re pulling my leg… I’m too tired for this. I’m going back to sleep.

 

I: *lifts up her head and meows* 

 

L:...she also says Light-kun is a twat.

 

Light: *SIGHS*

 

\+ - + - + - + - + - +  


 

Light: Ryuzaki, your  cat--

 

L: *doesn’t even look up from his work* Irene-san is offended by your negligence in addressing her by her proper name. 

 

Light:.....*eye twitches* Irene-san is sitting on my papers.

 

L: Ah. That means she wants you to scratch her ears.

 

Light: ….This is ridiculous.

 

L: Irene-san has many needs that must be consistently satisfied; ear scratches are among the highest in priority.

 

Light: If I scratch her ears will she move?

 

L: No. Because then that would put a halt to the ear-scratching... Be logical, Light-kun.

 

Light:.....tell Irene-san that I will not scratch her ears, especially since she is holding my papers hostage and its bad policy to try to negotiate demands with kidnappers.

 

L: Irene-san, Light-kun says--

 

Light: That was sarcasm, Ryuzaki. 

 

L: *tiny tiny knowing smirk*

 

\+ - + - + - + - + - +  


 

Light: So why Irene?

 

L: Hmmmm?

 

Light: Your cat, Ryuzaki. Why did you pick the name Irene?

 

L: Ah. I was originally going to name her Watson, but then I was informed that she was in fact female, and as such I needed something more suitable. I still maintain Watson was a perfectly appropriate name... but I was overruled.

 

Light:...of course you picked something from  Sherlock … how old were you when you got her?

 

L: Are you asking about my age in attempt to discover more clues about my true identity, Kira-kun?

 

Light: *UGH* Not this again…. forget I asked. *sighs* How old is Irene-san?

 

L: She will be turning twelve next month. There will be a party. You are invited.

 

Light: I assumed as much. *jingles the chain*

 

L: *Blinks* How presumptuous of Light-kun.

 

Light: *rolls his eyes*

 

\+ - + - + - + - + - +  


 

L: Irene, I am… conflicted.

 

I: *stares quietly, tail swishing*

 

L: No, not about the case… Well, I mean. Yes. Particularly, someone involved in the case.

 

I: *STARES*

 

L: Don’t look at me like that, Irene, I am just as perturbed by it as you are.

 

I: *blinks*

 

L: I am not particularly comfortable saying it aloud...

 

I: *meows faintly, rolling onto her side to expose her stomach*

 

L: No, of course… *scratches her stomach* You are right.

 

I: *bats at his hand, and licks his fingers*

 

L: *chuckles*........thank you for your support.

 

\+ - + - + - + - + - +  


  
  


L: Irene-san, I cannot see the screen.

 

Light: You’re not missing much.

 

L: Does Light-kun not like this film?

 

Light: It’s… predictable.

 

L: The plot is formulaic, yes, but it does not disqualify it from being a good film.

 

Light: *gestures at the TV* He’s going to be the one to die next.

 

L: I cannot see to whom you are referring. Irene-san is directly in my field of vision.

 

Light: The one with the bad haircut.

 

L: Oh, you mean Morello.

 

Light: *nods* 

 

L: What makes you say that?

 

Light: He just found a piece of vital evidence; and he’s sleeping with the main character’s girl-friend. He’s asking to get killed off. Of course he’s going to die next.

 

L: That does sound logical. But you did not address my original statement.

 

Light: I was giving an example to elaborate on my first point. If an audience is able to predict every step of the film something’s gone wrong.

 

L: Light-kun has a very strong opinion on the matter.

 

Light: I just don’t like watching films that can’t manage to surprise me.

 

L: I’d think that Light-kun would be very hard to surprise, given he is so knowleadgable about these matters. Of course, Light-kun is vastly more intelligent than the average person--

 

Light: *groans* I’m not in the mood, Ryuzaki.

 

L: *Blinks* For what?

 

Light: You were going to accuse me of being Kira again.

 

L:. *stares at him, then looks over at Irene, grumbling*.....I was trying to give Light-kun a compliment, actually....

 

Light: What?

 

L: Nothing, Light-kun. *sighs* I was not trying to invite conflict. 

 

Light: *eyes narrow*

 

I: *clambers off of L’s chest and over the neck of the couch, and settles down next to Light, staring at him*

 

L: Ah, thank you Irene-san. I can see much better now. 

 

Light: *uncomfortable with how close the cat is to his face*.....hello Irene-san…

 

L: Irene-san, please stop pestering Light-kun. He needs to concentrate so he can detail the exact plot of the film for the next five minutes for me. 

 

Light: *grins softly*...won’t that ruin the film for you?

 

L: On the contrary I think it could be quite entertaining. Go ahead. *waves his hand* I’d like to hear Light-kun’s thoughts.

 

Light: Well--

 

I: *swats Light in the face*

 

L: *snorts despite himself, then clasps a hand over his mouth*

 

Light: *splutters indignantly* L-- Rzyuzaki, your  cat just--

 

L: *hides his smile behind his hand* Irene-san, that was quite rude of you. I wanted to hear what he was saying. Come here. *picks Irene up and plops her in his lap, ignoring Light’s grumbling* Now, you were saying, Light-kun?

 

Light: Your cat--

 

L: Irene-san.

 

Light:  Irene-san  just hit me in the face. 

 

L: I’m sure it was quite unintentional. I, too, have been overcome with such an urge on occasion…

 

Light: *SIGHS*

 

L: Yes, yes. *looks down at Irene* Irene-san, please apologize to Light-kun.

 

Light: *STARES* No, I don’t want an apology….

 

L: Don’t be so ludicrous, it’s the civil thing to do. Go ahead, Irene-san.

 

I: *YAWNS*

 

L: ….That was quite touching. *looks up at Light with a wider-than-usual-grin* She apologizes profusely for her indiscretion. Will Light-kun find it in his heart to forgive her?

 

Light:.....*eyes Irene*......*looks back at L who has been staring at him unblinkingly*.....you’re ridiculous.

 

L: I have never claimed otherwise. But Light-kun was the one who took offense to Irene-san petting his face, so. Hello pot-kun, my name is kettle.

 

Light: I would hardly have called that ‘petting’.

 

L: She could have used her claws. But perhaps she did not want to mar Light-kun’s pretty face.

 

Light: *eyes Irene again, then looks up at L* Right. Because  your cat, of all cats in the world, would have a sense for aesthetics.

 

L: *rolls his eyes, trying very hard not to smile* We are missing the movie, Light-kun.

 

Light: We could look up the synopsis online and get the same thrilling experience, I’m sure.

 

L: *grins fully despite himself*

 

Light: *perks up* Look, Morello died. I told you.

 

L: *is still smiling* So you did. 

  
  


\+ - + - + - + - + - +  


 

L: I do not think Irene-san likes you, Light-kun.

 

Light: However will I survive.

 

L: Light-kun is not taking this threat seriously enough, I think.

 

Light: The threat from your  cat?

 

L: Indeed. Irene-san is quite clever and more than a bit devious… like someone else I know.

 

Light: *rolls his eyes* If this is going to turn into you accusing me of being Kira again--

 

L: It wasn’t. Would you like it to?

 

Light: No, I wouldn’t. *sighs* …….I’m going to regret asking this, but why doesn’t Irene-san like me? Or, maybe more appropriately, what did you hope to gain by bringing this up?

 

L: Gain? Nothing at all. I am nothing if not altruistic, Light-kun.

 

Light: *laughs* Bullshit.

 

L: *tiny tiny grin* I bring it up because it has come to my attention that Irene-san has been more irritable with me as of late. I can only imagine it’s something you did that incited her ire.

 

Light: Of course, because it couldn’t possibly be anything  you  did.

 

L: If  I  was the one that upset Irene-san she would have let me know. Probably by eating my morinaga and then re-gifting it to me on my pillow.

 

Light: *is suitably grossed out*.....I see. 

 

L: As I was saying, I have yet to find any surprises in the past two days, so I can only assume that it was something Light-kun did that irritated Irene-san, and she is taking it out on me. 

 

Light: That seems petty of her.

 

L: She is a cat, Light-kun, what did you expect?

 

Light: *SIGHS*

 

L: So I cycled through various possibilities, but the only feasible one I can think of is that she is jealous.

 

Light:.....jealous.

 

L: Yes, of Light-kun, in fact.

 

Light:.....*eyes narrow at him, wondering if he’s trolling him again* Why, exactly?

 

L: Light-kun is my first friend. Irene is used to having me to herself; I’ve always been alone before. But now she is having to share me with Light-kun; and I imagine she’s quite irritated that I cannot devote more time to giving her belly rubs and ear scratches. We can’t even talk anymore without you scoffing at us in the background. Really, it is very inconsiderate of Light-kun. You should be more thoughtful of Irene-san’s feelings.

 

Light:..............*is having conflicting emotions, which result in him just looking annoyed* If it is such an issue for  Irene-san that we are together 24/7, then by all means, undo the handcuffs. Then you and your  cat can spend quality time together.

 

L:....Light-kun is upset.

 

Light: What.

 

L: You reverted to adressing Irene-san as  cat .

 

Light: Oh my God. 

 

L: ...It sounds as if Light-kun is jealous as well? I am flattered, but--

 

Light: Excuse me?

 

L: I said--

 

Light: I know what you said, I am not jealous of a CAT.

 

L:....specifically the cat….? Light-kun’s phrasing implies that you ARE, in fact, jealous for some reason--

 

Light: *groans to cut him off, rolling over, and pulls the pillow over his head*

 

L: Is Light-kun really going to sleep now? We were having an important conversation.

 

Light: *mutters something that remotely resembles ‘fuck off’*

 

L: *tiny tiny grin*

 

\+ - + - + - + - + - +  


 

L:........

 

I: *nuzzles his hand, headbutting his palm to get his attention*

 

L:....ah, hello Irene-san….

 

I: *starts to purr as L’s fingers sluggishly start to stroke her head*

 

L: I’m sorry... I haven’t had much time for you lately…

 

I: *meows faintly as he stops petting her, and clambers up into his lap*

 

L:......no, it’s nothing you can help with….

 

I: *climbs up, resting her upper body on his chest and nestles her head into the crook of his neck*

 

L;........*wraps his arms around her, head leaning down to nuzzle hers*.....

 

I: *immediately beings to purr full-force*

 

L: *smiles faintly* Thank you, Irene-san.

 

\+ - + - + - + - + - +  


 

Light:.....I’m sorry, Irene-san.

 

I: *mews*

 

Light: What am I… what am I even apologizing to you for; you can’t understand me… you don’t--

 

I: *headbutts into his hand, mewling*

 

Light:.....do you even know that he’s gone? Can you even conceptualize that? Do you  understand?

 

I: *purrs faintly as Light weakly begins to pet her*

 

Light:....he always spoke to you as if you understood. Now, I wonder....

 

I: *removes herself from Light’s grasp and wanders over, curling up in L’s chair*

 

Light:....he’s not coming back, Irene. Do you get that?

 

I: *stares silently*

 

Light: I…. *laughs* No, I’m not going to talk to a  cat . That’s what insane people do. That’s what… *stops, looking back over at Irene*................I don’t  need to apologize. Not to anyone… but especially not  you . That’s just absurd ...He was in my way, and I removed him. He was standing between me and my New World. It was an unfortunate sacrifice that had to be made…. that’s understandable, isn’t it…? Regardless, it’s over and done with, and there’s nothing that either of us can do about it now.

 

I: *continues to stare at Light unblinkingly*

 

Light:...Ryuzaki-- L  said that cats blinking in front of you was a sign of trust. Maybe you are as smart as he said; you’ve never trusted me….not that he did, either, but you were the only one that was always openly on his side. Well. That isn’t dead now, that is... But, really, what could you have done about it? You’re a powerless animal.

 

I: *meows*

 

Light: *scoffs* Why am I doing this to myself... *gets to his feet* I’m not going to talk to L’s dumb  cat . I’ll just… I’ll find someone to take care of you. It’s the least I can do…

 

I: *stares at him*

 

Light: Don’t LOOK at me like that! God, you look like  him when you do that! All those comparisons he used to make between me and you? They were bullshit; he did it just to piss me off. But you two? You were like twins. With the dark hair and the bottomless pits that you both have….-- had for eyes… you’d both shove things; you’d  lick things for the strict purpose of unsettling me, you’d just stare into space as if it could tell you all the answers, you would literally  bat  at my face--or my sleeve--if you wanted my attention, you’d stay up all night and sprawl on the bed when you finally  did sleep, and you’d…. you’d…. and…  fuck.  *sits back in the chair* Fuck.

 

I:...*Gets to her feet, and hops across the floor, leaping into Light’s lap and nestling against him, purring softly*

Light:....*Chokes slightly*......*hugs Irene against him, cradling her in his arms, and she nestles against him*....I’m sorry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to lawlietismyfavorite for being so supportive and giving me the extra push I needed to finally publish something. She's really a superstar, and I don't know what I'd do without her. (Also if you haven't already, do yourself a favor and go give her Ao3 account a look.)


	2. Investigative Assistant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-Shot: L tries to have a conversation with Irene, but is derailed by various interfering forces. Including himself.

The room was dark and quiet.

Perhaps that wasn’t entirely accurate. The faint sound  of rapid tapping against a keyboard was audible; each click skittering into the stillness. There was also a single light-source, specifically the blinding glare of a laptop screen that cast a harsh white light on the bed and its occupants.

L supposed the contrast could make for an interesting picture; all the severe angles of his features would be accentuated, ghoulish eyes and pale spindly fingers highlighted by the unforgiving glow. A pity he hadn’t decided to be an artist; he had the eye for it, certainly.

His gaze swept over Light’s sleeping form, halting his work only momentarily for the few moments he allowed himself to look. The teen looked absolutely angelic while sleeping; the light that gave L’s skin a sickly shine only served to make the younger man glow radiantly. Must he look so  perfect all the time?

How exhausting it must be, to be so favored by that which he’d been named after.

With a mildly discomfited grunt, because really, he was not in the mood for such useless thoughts, he returned to his work—tapping a little more vigorously than was necessary, perhaps.

A soft thud caught his ear, but he didn’t turn because it was a sound he was quite used to by now. “Hello Irene.”

He received no reply except an expectant nudge against his left hand and a string of randomized letters that appeared on his screen... that was growing steadily longer by the second. He looked down to find Irene’s head butting insistently against his palm—as usual, paying no mind to the fact that she was seated directly atop the keyboard and firmly in his way.

He sighed, though the sound probably came out fonder than he meant it to. “Irene, you are on my keyboard. I need that to work.” And yet, there went his fingers, curling behind her ears to scratch the skin there. “You are literally sitting upon several months’ worth of investigation and research.” It occurred to him that he ought to be concerned about that—dark eyes glancing at the ever-growing string of letters—but he couldn’t be bothered.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk—

With a soft grunt he hefted her up for a moment, temporarily displacing her so he could push his laptop to the side, legs unfolding from his crouch to provide her with a space on his lap. She’d been displeased with his sitting position as of late. The twin peaks of his bony knees hardly make for an inviting seating arrangement. So while Light was asleep, he might as well indulge her—

Ah, no, she was moving. More curious than annoyed, he watched as she trekked across the bed, nosing into the cold metal of the handcuff links before she followed it to where Light lay sleeping. “Where are you going, Irene?” She wasn’t exactly Light’s biggest fan… Perhaps she wanted to maul him in his sleep. Now there was an entertaining idea; if only because L was certain Light would have a fit if she left marks on his face.

On second thought perhaps he should make sure that didn’t happen.

He reached out, preparing to scoop her up and pull her back to his side of the bed—but stopped short, realizing that she had made her way to Light’s pillow and had plopped herself upon it.  What. He watched silently as she kneaded the pillow a few times—Light didn’t so much as stir—before tucking her limbs beneath her body and curling around Light’s head.

That…. Was far more adorable than it had any right to be.

He could feel a laugh tickling its way up his throat, and managed to cut it off, though it resulted in a strangled giggle curling past his lips. What in the world. “Irene…. I don’t think Light will appreciate you being so close to his head. Especially when he is so helpless. Though mostly I’m sure he does not want you touching his hair.”

Irene blinked owlishly at him; wide gray eyes fixed on him with an undeterminable stare. “I’m surprised you’ve allowed yourself so close to him… perhaps you like him more when he is asleep?” She blinked at him. “Yes, I agree. He is much nicer when he is not awake… but he is not nearly half as fun.”

She continued to stare at him intently, which he recognized as the sign for him to continue speaking. He rolled his eyes, pulling his legs back up against his chest, arms resting casually atop his knees. “I know you don’t approve, Irene, but I happen to like him… as far as I like  anyone , rather.”

Her eyes grew half-lidded, resembling the narrowed-eyed face Light pulled whenever he was skeptical of something L had said. Light would probably not appreciate the comparison, but it was amusing nonetheless. “Don’t give me that look, Irene. I am… aware of how precarious this situation is. I’m finding I can’t help myself, however.” He sighed; thumb brushing his lip in contemplation despite himself. It was a practiced motion now, it happened without him thinking. He grimaced. And therein lay the dangers of living a persona consisting of exaggerated quirks: the oddities were imprinted somewhere in his brain, and would surface whether he wanted them to or not. 

….Did it really matter, in the end? Whether it was an affected quirk or a natural one? It all became blurred; it was all the same anyway.

Words left him as he reached over, carefully stroking down the length of Irene’s back, relishing the softness of her fur. She instantly began to purr at the contact, drawing a faint smile from the detective’s lips. “At least I have you, Irene. You and I can quietly enjoy Light’s pretty face together, hmmm? Though you have the odd advantage of nesting in his hair…” He paused for a moment. “He is really not going to like that.” He tried not to grin, but failed miserably. There was no one awake to act for, anyway.

“Light does not love you the way I do, Irene. Come, sit with me.” He reached out, scooping her up—trying not to focus too intently on every strand of Light’s hair that his hand brushed against—and pulled her atop his knees, staring into her eyes as she mewled at him. “Yes, I’m sure you were quite comfortable, but the last thing I need is more reasons for Light to complain. He is very high-maintenance, you understand.”

She blinked at him, licking his cheek before clambering off and making her way to the edge of the bed. How rude. “I stopped working to pet you and now you’re ignoring me?” He was hardly surprised, but it was nice to be able to grumble at someone who wasn’t about to volley insults right back.

Irene didn’t reply, sitting upright and still as a statue on the corner of bed, undoubtedly spotting something of relative interest. He could barely see her: her black fur blended perfectly into the darkness, but the light of the laptop highlighted the shine of her coat just enough for his fully-adjusted eyes to latch onto her fluffy form. 

Now, the question was whether to wait until she got bored and trotted back over to his side, or to give in and make his way over to  her to continue petting her. 

What a hard life he led; rife with difficult decisions. He smirked, because no one else was there to laugh at the thoughts in his head. 

“Irene, can I ask for your opinion on something?” Her head turned, attention siphoned away from whatever strange things she was staring at in the dark. Her tail flicked to the side, undoubtedly waiting for him to elaborate. 

Logically, he knew that she probably didn’t give a damn. Logically, he knew her “answers” were merely responses to specific stimuli, and that any inference he made on her behalf originated from within his own mind. Logically.

It didn’t stop him from using her as a sounding board for his thoughts.  That was one habit whose origins he could definively trace without issue. It was his own; he’d been having in-depth conversations with Irene since adolescence. Cats have no choice but to keep the secrets they’re given, after all.

“I’ve been having some… doubts about the case,” he started hesitantly, if only because it pained him to admit such a thing, even to Irene. She looked at him expectantly, tail swishing back and forth, softly flicking against the bed’s comforter. “Specifically, about Light--” he stopped, a nagging twinge of familiar paranoia stopping the words on his tongue. He glanced over at Light, eyes narrowing at the sight of his calm, angelic sleeping face. Light had proved to be a rather deep sleeper thus far--barring the occasional nightmares that they mutually agreed not to discuss--but there was always the slight chance he could wake up. Less than 5%, realistically, but there was still a chance. 

Hmmmm. He hadn’t quite thought out this handcuff idea. He mostly did it to piss Light off, to get back at him for not being Kira, and hadn’t truly considered how inconvenient it was. Not that he’d admit that to Light--it was far preferable let him assume that every minor annoyance was a personal slight against him than to have him entertain the idea that perhaps L hadn’t really properly conceptualized how difficult this affair would be. 

He wasn’t quite sure why Light’s opinion mattered so much; exploring the feeling felt daunting, and he didn’t have the energy to deal with the uncomfortable sensations it brought on. So he ignored it, for the time being.

The point was, he wasn’t sure how much he could reveal to Irene; there was always the slightest chance Light could overhear something L didn’t want him to, even while strictly staying in English. He was proficient in a surprising number of languages--or,  would be surprising, if it wasn’t Light he was referring to. Though L was sure he could easily find something the teen didn’t speak.

He looked up and over, realizing that Irene had taken his silence as an opportunity to begin cleaning herself. He sighed heavily, though amusement was at the forefront of his mind. “...I somehow get the feeling that you are not giving me your full attention.”

To his surprise, on his right Light stirred, the sheets of the bed rustling as they shifted along with the teen, though their full movement was stopped short by L’s weight. Less than 5%  chance indeed. His lips pursed in irritation, watching impassively as Light slowly blinked awake. Sleepiness still clouded his brown eyes, pupils contracting as the harsh glare of the laptop hit them. “Light-kun?” he questioned lowly, careful to switch to Japanese pronunciation. He was also careful to ensure that the softness of his tone would not be mistaken for gentleness.

“Ryuzakki, what….” He grunted faintly,  the palm of his hand jamming into his eyesocket as he registered the bright light.  “Who… are you talking to?” L struggled not to smirk at how adorably bedraggled Light was, visibly half-asleep as he struggled to sit up. Perhaps not so perfect, all the time, then.

“I was speaking with Irene-san,” he replied, pitch raising to an obnoxiously child-like tone that would most likely grate against Light’s freshly-awoken senses. He was proven correct and granted a view of Light’s face scrunching up in irritation. A Light whose brain was not firing on all cylinders was only going to last for about another minute; he might as well take advantage of it while he could.

“..........you were talking to the cat?” questioned Light slowly, the eye not hidden behind his hand narrowing at L. He was slowly becoming more cognizant, shrugging off his sleepiness as the seconds ticked on; no doubt thanks to his irritation. 

L lowered his voice once again, keeping it at its usual, level deadpan as he replied, “Irene-san’s input is invaluable.”

Light’s other hand moved, meaning that L was subsequently pinned with a very familiar suspicious squint. Light wasn’t fully awake; he was probably still debating whether L was just exaggerating for comedic effect or whether he actually meant it. L had a feeling Light wasn’t completely taken in by his act as the quirky, oddball detective, but it didn’t stop him from playing it up for laughs, so he decided to run with it. 

He jutted out his lower lip, adopting a wounded tone. “Irene-san has assisted me with the conclusions of muiltiple cases,” he insisted earnestly--well, as earnestly as he could get wihout dropping his baseline deadpan. Forget being an artist: he should have been an actor. Playing offended on Irene’s behalf was just far too fun.

Light continued to stare at him. L could see his brain sluggishly trying to work through its sleepy haze. “I can’t tell if you’re joking or not.” 

He turned his head, regarding Irene with a forlorn look. “Irene-san, Light-kun is doubting your abilities as an investigative assistant.” She replied as expected. That is, she continued to clean herself without giving a damn about what either the two of them were saying.

Now, to take it up a notch. “Yes, I agree,” he murmured, as if responding to something a bit more substantial than the sound of Irene contently licking her own fur. 

“What,” blurted Light faintly, audibly caught off-guard. He wasn’t nearly so fun when he was still waking up. He got as close as one as intelligent as Light can to sounding woefully dumb. If L were a better man he wouldn’t pick on him when he was so vulnerable; but he made such an inviting target.

“She says since you’re Kira, it makes sense that you would try to dismiss such a valuable resource in the investigation,” supplied L, spouting the first string of bullshit that came to mind. If Light were more awake, he’d be able to pick out the several holes in that statement, but as it was, L had him at a disadvantage.

Instead of defending himself, or getting riled up, Light heaved a sigh worthy of the most dramatic of divas, and shuffled forward, dropping his bed back onto the pillow. “Now I know you’re pulling my leg,” he muttered. “I’m too tired for this. I’m going back to sleep.” Probably the wisest course of action.

Irene, then, at that moment, lifted her head from attending to her business and let out a solitary, low meow. The corner of L’s mouths twitched, firmly squashing the urge to smile outright, and leaned down so that his mouth hovered an inch above Light’s ear. “She also says Light-kun is a twat.”

“Ugh.” Light gave a sigh even bigger than the last one, and rolled onto his side, pointedly turning away from L.

Heh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot was basically the expansion of one of the dialogue sets; an experiment in whether I could flesh it out and have it feel as natural for me as it did as dialogue.


	3. A Christmas Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which L and Light get up to some very mild Christmas shenanigans, which really barely qualify as shenanigans when you consider the parties involved, and its really a rather ordinary day: complete with genius idiot boys who have FEELINGS but won't talk about them... and the cat who lives with them. (Featuring L and Light's alternating POV's)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This, in short, originated as a Christmas gift for lawlietismyfavorite (it still is, mind, you, but we thought it couldn't hurt to share it), because Lawlight is full of angst and I wanted to give her something kinda of fluffy and ~light~. Sadly I only managed to secure fluffiness from the cat and light from Lighto himself but its still managed to steer away from being, well... Lawlight-brand angst. When the two of them are both awake all they want to do is bicker, honestly. 
> 
> Anyway, its a few days late (but I promise it was given on time), and its in the form of fleshed-out prose like the prior chapter, and its place in the timeline is uncertain (both for the story and for canon compliance--which I'm probably breaking), and the only definitive clue is that it takes place after the snapshot where L and Light were watching the film.
> 
> Merry (belated) Christmas, lawlietismyfavorite. You're such a lovely friend and an inspiring fellow writer; thank you for being you and for encouraging me to do crazy things like post my work on the internet for everyone to see.

“Ryuzaki, I’m not wearing that.”

“That’s not very festive of you, Light-kun.”

“I can be festive without wearing that abomination you call a ‘Christmas Sweater’.”

L looked down at the red patterned Christmas sweater in his hand, letting the edge of his lip curl into a small smile as he glanced up at Light’s annoyed expression. He was rather cute when he was exasperated. “I thought Light-kun would look rather fetching. Red is your color, after all.” Both statements were true, though the first was dependent on the fact that L was certain that Light could make _anything_ look fetching.

Almost as if he could read his mind, Light regarded L dubiously, a finely manicured eyebrow arching primly upon his forehead. “Really.” L had no choice but to firmly squash down the urge to grin at the tone.

“Watari picked it himself. He was certain you’d like it.” Again, only partly true. The fact was, Watari’s instructions had been to find the most heinous, godawful, ugly red Christmas sweater he could get his hands on: and the mess of wool in his grasp most certainly fit the bill. “Where’s your Christmas spirit?”

“I think you have more than enough for the both of us. I’m almost positive me wearing a sweater as well would just be overkill.” Light’s eyes flickered down to L’s own proudly-worn sweater, a soft blue woolen creation with snowflakes and two panda bears dancing together merrily. L was rather fond of it. Light’s own sweater made it look _tame_ in comparison.

“It’s just the two of us today, if Light-kun is _that_ concerned about his looks—”

“I’m well aware of that,” snapped Light in reply, brown eyes taking on a sharp, angry glint despite the rest of his face keeping its neutrality.

_Ah. Of course. Still upset that he can’t go home for the holiday. Understandable…_

“…I only meant that there’s no need for you to be worried about being seen in such apparel,” he replied softly, tone skirting the edge of apologetic but not quite crossing over. “It’s all in good fun, Light. You deserve a day off.”

The tension in Light’s shoulders eased, though he continued to eye him skeptically. “…do I really have to wear it?”

“Well, no. But you’ll be the odd one out.”

Light blinked at him. “What do you mean?”

L finally allowed himself the pleasure of a smile, taking note of the lifting of Light’s eyebrows as he did so. “I only mean that Irene-san is wearing one as well.”

“The _cat_ is wearing one of those things?”

“And Watari as well.”

“…………. _fine._ ”

+- + - + - + - + - +

He looked softer today. Perhaps it was the sweater, or the general feeling of “merriment” or “good will toward men” that Christmas supposed to embody… but regardless, it still caught Light’s eye. Oh, his tongue and his wit were still sharp, and his humor had a wicked edge to it as evidenced by his delight when Light finally donned the horrendous excuse for a sweater… but.

Perhaps he was just imagining things. He glanced across the couch, holding a cup of hot cocoa in hand—courtesy of Watari—watching carefully as L held Irene in his lap, talking to the fluffy ebony hellspawn with quiet fondness. He hadn’t worn makeup today. Or straightened his hair. Normally Light woke up to L painstakingly applying foundation and eyeliner, and would sit quietly as he went through a routine that lasted even longer than Light’s.

Without makeup he still had dark circles under his eyes and sharp cheekbones—but they weren’t accentuated. His cheeks didn’t jut out from abnormally pale skin; and his eyes didn’t sink ghoulishly into his skull. His raven black hair was slightly curled, only just reaching past his chin when it normally crept across the base of his neck. It was as if he had smoothed out all his edges… or rather, he hadn’t put them on today.

But, he was reading into things too much.

“Light-kun?”

He blinked, mouth parting as he found L’s inquisitive eyes peering at him, thin lips twitching into a barely-there smile. They were getting easier to spot. That, or L was just giving them out a little more freely. “Yes, Ryuzaki?”

“You were staring.”

Heat immediately rose into Light’s cheeks, from embarrassment or what, he didn’t care to ponder, especially when L’s smile only strengthened in response. “You… didn’t put on make-up today,” he replied awkwardly, displeased with his own fumbling, “You look different.”

“Oh.”

_Oh? That was all he had to say on the—Wait._ L’s smile flickered. Only for a brief moment, but Light caught it nonetheless. _What was that about?_

“Is that a good ‘different’ or a bad ‘different’, I wonder,” murmured L, hands never straying from petting Irene’s silky coat.

“Why does it have to be either?” countered Light, not willing to divulge his sentiments on the matter.

L turned to look at him again, a wry grin fully plastered on his face without restraint. “That’s a very noncommittal response. But I would expect nothing less.” Light rolled his eyes, ready to let the matter drop— “But yes. You’re right. I decided to… forgo my usual routine. Considering it’s just the two of us, and I’ve got no one to pretend for today.”

That shouldn’t have felt as good as it did. _Light, get a **grip**_. “As if you don’t pretend with me,” muttered Light dryly for lack of anything else to say, sipping from his cocoa that had temporarily been forgotten.

“Who says that I do?” queried L—no doubt attempting to be cryptic.

“There’s nothing to suggest that you don’t,” drawled Light. “You might not be lying, but you’re not honest, either.”

“Ah, yes, well, you’d know something about that, wouldn’t you?” retorted L waspishly, hands finally stilling from their continuous petting motion.

Silence fell, and the two stared at each other for what felt like several minutes: scrutiny, anger, but also appreciation encapsulated in their unblinking stares. Finally, Light looked away, heaving a sigh. “Christmas spirit indeed.”

“…Perhaps we don’t have the correct ambiance.”

“Really, you’re blaming the ambiance?”

L gave him a small, secretive grin that Light couldn’t help but return as he replied, “…we don’t have much in the way of decorations, but we _do_ have access to iTunes…”

“iTunes—…?” _Oh no._ “You’re not suggesting—”

“Christmas music? That’s a brilliant idea, Light-kun. Don’t you agree, Irene-san?”

“Don’t ask the _cat_ —”

“Irene-san agrees. She also has a special request…”

\+ - + - + - + - + - +

Seeing dignified, put-together Light wear that eyesore of a sweater had put L’s day off to a good start, all usual circumstances considered, and he’d hoped to continue that throughout the day. Of course, this was easier said than done considering their penchant for scathing banter, but L had done his best to not be purposefully antagonistic—so he said to himself, anyway—and had even tried to amend the situation with a slew of American Christmas music—actually, he rather figured Light would hate it—but it felt as if all his efforts had gone to waste when:

“Light-kun, what are you doing?”

Brown eyes flickered up, a single slender finger resting atop the laptop on the coffee table. “…I was going to do some more work…”

“Light-kun,” L groaned, allowing the sound to take a petulant twinge, “it’s _Christmas_.”

His lips pursed, and L resisted the urge to once again smile at Light’s exasperation. “Crime rates have resurged from their all-time low because of the holiday season, Ryuzaki. If anything, I suspect that—”

“I doubt even _Kira_ would make a move on Christmas, Light-kun.”

Light’s voice petered off, finger raising from the laptop to curl back into his palm, the exasperation quickly freezing into cold anger. If L had been anyone else, he wouldn’t have caught it. “… _Kira_ is the reason I don’t get to see my family for Christmas this year, Ryuzaki. I might as well do _something_ useful with the time.”

_Backpedal, Backpedal, BACKPEDAL._

 

L sighed lowly, sorting through a half a dozen replies before finally settling on one that wouldn’t escalate the situation. “…I’d think your family would want to know that you were taking care of yourself and resting on Christmas, Light.” He started in response, only evident in the faintest widening of his eyes; keenly aware of how L had dropped the honorific, and undoubtedly trying to figure out what he meant by it. “You haven’t been sleeping—”

“Yes, well, I wonder who’s to blame for _that_.”

_Point._ “Nor have you been eating what anyone could consider a healthy diet.”

“This is coming from _you?_ ”

L grinned despite himself.

“I am aware of what is necessary to live a healthy lifestyle; I just choose to disregard it in favor of what makes me happier.” Light glanced back at him on that one, heaving a sigh that could rival that belonging to the most flamboyant of drama queens. L thought it was adorable. “I think, in this case, the best way to honor your family would be to take the time off and spend it doing something you enjoy.”

“Oh, like spending time with you?” asked Light, though his tone wasn’t as sarcastically sharp as it had been before.

“It could be,” murmured L softly, catching Light’s brief contemplative look.

“Well... if we’re not going to work, what are we going to do?”

“I have a few ideas.”

“Will I _like_ them?”

“Well, I certainly would hope you’d like the presents—”

“You didn’t.”

L blinked. “I didn’t what?”

“ _Get me presents_ ,” pressed Light, his eyes soft and… fond, if L was to pick a word for it. He was biased in that regard so it could easily be qualified as something else: simply warm, for instance… but L liked to think it was fond.

“…A few,” he admitted, suddenly shy for a reason he couldn’t fully articulate, very conscious of the way Light’s gaze fixed to him despite its reassuring warmth.

“But L—” L opened his mouth to correct him but thought better of it, “I didn’t get _you_ anything…” Really, _that’s_ what he chose as a point of contention?

“I had the means to do so, and you did not. It’s as simple as that,” replied L, eyes flickering away to avoid Light’s stare, finding the snowflake patterns on his sweater quite interesting as he picked at them.

“You could have at least _told_ me, then I could have arranged something—…” He was getting rather worked up about this. “I just didn’t _expect_ —”

“And what could you have gotten me that I don’t already have access to?” L replied sharply, wincing at his own callousness as he headed Light off. He could have found a better way to word that.

Light, surprisingly, didn’t take offense. “I would have figured it out,” he replied firmly, as if L had challenged him with a puzzle or deductive test instead of implying he didn’t have the means to get him a proper gift. “It just… isn’t fair. I haven’t got anything for you.” Ah, of course. It boiled down to it being _fair_.

“Well, perhaps next year—” He quickly cut himself off, mouth snapping shut before he could say anything else incriminating. That kind of thinking only lead to dangerous things; it was best to let it lie and back away carefully.

Of course, Light was never the sort to let things go. “…next year?” _What’s that tone for?_ L finally looked back at Light, trying to see if his expression would more clearly define the quiet, tentative tone he’d adopted… no. Not really. The best he could settle on was confusion, but that wasn’t quite right either. What _was_ it?

“I…” began L haltingly, mind whirring and clicking as he tried to explain himself, “…only meant, that—”

“I mean, it’s certainly possible that this case could last another year. I’d hope to catch Kira before then, but if we have as little luck as we’ve had lately…” It was Light’s turn to look away, leaving L trying to catch his gaze this time around.

_Right. The case. Of course._

“…yes. Exactly. So, as I said, you may have another chance next year. Regardless, know I don’t hold it against you for not having a present for me. I hardly mind. And…” he hesitated, reaching down to pet the cat sleeping soundly in his lap. “Light-kun’s presence is more than enough for me.”

_…Did I **really** just say that?_

He’d picked up the honorific again. If only because it felt far too personal otherwise. Light caught his eye again, a little perplexed, but it was quickly washed out by the glow of his beaming smile.

_Fuck._

L swallowed weakly, fingers still stroking the soft downiness of Irene’s fur, and attempted to smile back, but it faltered and was extinguished in the face of Light’s radiance.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to see more Lawlight-Christmas goodness (and the other part of lawlietismyfavorite's gift that she received earlier this month), please check out the [art I commissioned from datpyrolady ](http://datpyrolady.tumblr.com/post/135234368034/commission-for-sasparillalock-of-a-light-and-l). (Sasparillalock is my tumblr, if anyone was curious.) Only one picture correlates directly to the fic, but you can now imagine other shenanigans yourself. ;)


End file.
